Nothing Is Impossible
by ILikePieCusImAwesome
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the daughter of a rich studio owner, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Sakura likes Eriol Hiiragizawa who is the cousin/bestfriend of Syaoran Li who likes Sakura secretly. Like Syaoran, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's bestfriend/2nd cousin, likes Eriol secretly but keeps it as a secret. Find out how a twist of fate met Sakura and Syaoran together. SxS and TxE. Rated for later chaps


A/N: Hey, I've been seeing a lot of impressive fanfics and I had the sudden urge to write one. This will be my first fanfic so sorry if it went too quickly or have grammatical errors or anything. Soo, happy reading :D

* * *

Nothing Is Impossible: Chapter 1: The Unexpected 'Scene'

AFTER CLASS : SCHOOL LOCKER ROOM

"Just go and tell him Kura! I'm sure he likes you back!" Tomoyo said while grabbing Sakura's shirt's collar to prevent her from running away.

" Fine, fine. But promise me you will confess to your crush-whom-you-have-never-told-me-what-his-name-is, ok?" Sakura's reply hit her.

She bit her lower lips hoping Sakura would just forget what she just said. She paled a little. Sakura noticed this ."Tomoyo-chan?" she didn't reply, "T-Tomoyo-chan? A-Are you ok?"

She snapped out of it with that. "Em, I'm fine, fine, no worries, I was just thinking 'bout how silly how you mentioned my crush! That's all, that's all!" Tomoyo let out a nervous chuckle.

Her face showed confusion all over it. "Well now, lets go! He just finished soccer. Go go go!" Tomoyo tried breaking the akward silence between them.

Sakura's face changed. Tomoyo pushed her over to Eriol. "Uuhh, yes Kinomoto?" Eriol asked.

Sakura blushed. Damn, he had too damn of much effect on her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Eriol inquired once more. Sakura snapped from her toughts.

"Err, y-yes I'm p-perfectly f-fine, H-H Hiiragizawa," she smiled nervously, not daring to look at those mesmerizing eyes. "I-I -I j-just… uhhh… n-need to t-t-tell you s-s-s-s-something. S-Something r-r-really i-important. I hope y-you u-u-understand," ' _Ghee, since when has it been this hard to speak?' _She tought.

Eriol chuckled at the sight of her blushing. "You know Sakura, you look so kawaii while blushing you know that?" that left Sakura speechless.

'_Dammit to hell, he had to freaking say that, hadn't he?' _Sakura gulped and breathed for air. Tomoyo meanwhile was trying to control herself.

Eriol, her long – time crush, complementing her bestfriend, as always, and never her. Ouch.

"IlikeyouforquiteawhilenowEri -imeanHiiragizawaandicouldnot keepthefeelin gawayfrommselfsoitoldmycousi nslashbestfriendTomoyoabouth owilikeyouandshehasbeenpushi ngmetotellyoubutshehasnevers uceedtodosobutnoweverythingh aschanged," Sakura told him – a little too quick

Eriol looked confused. "What did you say? It was a little too quick and all,"

"ILIKEYOU!" she blurted out. A little too loud and fast but slow enough to comprehend. Some of the girls who heard it glared at Sakura. Well, who wouldn't? Eriol is probably the hottest guy in the entire school. Next to Syaoran, Eriol's cousin, of course but Sakura never really noticed Syaoran due to her obsession towards Eriol.

Eriol blushed. "W-w-well, why haven't y-you told me a-any sooner! I-I l-l-l-like y-you t-t-too," Eriol seems to not speak right but it was sufficient to understand .

What they don't know, aside from Tomoyo, a pair of amber eyes was also 'stalking' them. Those eyes belongs to the one and only, Xiao Lang Li or as he liked to be called, Syaoran, his name in Japanese. The heir of the Li Clan. '_Right. Eriol is so good at acting. Aunty and Uncle have ought to transfer him to drama school.' _The sarcasm in those toughts are beyond.

'_I am an __**idiot**__ for sacrificing the one I love most to someone else. Why am I so?' _ These were the toughts of the now-crying girl who loves Eriol so much, yet chose to give it up for her best friend and cousin.

After Syaoran ,rubbed his eye hoping to get the tears that tried to escape away to not get it overdone and Tomoyo ,which tried hard not to cry again finished what they were doing, they looked back towards Sakura and Eriol to see the most frightening sight ever in their life.

There was two figures, kissing. The boy with his eyes closed, obviously enjoying this and the girl looking as innocent as ever. Eyes opened, not excepting this. But she responded after recovering from the shock. Guess who were the two? Yes, obviously the love of their life. Eriol and Sakura.

Syaoran stood at where he was. Tears running down his face but it doesn't matter now. Nothing does. The love of his life, was now someone else's. And the 'someone else'had to be his cousin and best bud. This is not what he expected.

Tomoyo covered her mouth from letting her scream. Just went she stopped, it began again. Crying, that is. Eriol, unlike everyone else – who likes Eriol for his looks – she likes, no _love _him for him when a sudden tug from the heart came a few weeks after she met Eriol.

_Could it get any worse? _Tomoyo and Syaoran both tought at the same time.

And they were answered.

Sakura and Eriol was kissing more. By that, meaning they were using tounges and kissed harder. Moans can be heard from Sakura.

The innocent Sakura.

Not so innocent now, eh?

Both Tomoyo and Syaoran couldn't handle this. Tomoyo went out screaming her heads off. People might stare at her but she didn't care. Syaoran used the back door to go out to not get any attention from people. But his effort was in vain. Some people noticed him and his red eye. Some took photos, some laughed at him, some asked him why was this happening but he didn't care. He doesn't care about anything now. His toughts were on Sakura and Eriol and their little 'scene' just a while ago.

Tomoyo and Syaoran bumped to each other outside school. None of them said a thing. Tomoyo immediately went home. Syaoran saw a purple paper which was now curled to a ball, fell from Tomoyo's pocket. But before he could give it back, Tomoyo has already disappeared.

'_What is this?' _he carefully opened the paper trying not to rip it. His eyes probably popped out from his eye paper read:

'_Saks, I haven't told you this but…. I like Eriol too.I know you like him too so that's why all this time, not a single soul knows 'bout it. I want to tell you. But I don't want to break your heart. No. Not now, not never. I wish you could just magically know somehow and try to not tell me of 'how perfect he is' everyday and how much you love him. It hurts. Badly. –Tomoyo'_

SYAORAN'S HOUSE

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" all the anger inside out of him was left out just as he stepped home. Good thing his mother and the 4 annoying sisters wasn't visiting. Or else, he won't be responsible for injuries. Tears hasn't stopped from flowing. There were more than before.

He's the best martial artist in all of Japan and now just because of one simple kiss – well, not so simple – made him cry? How come he never cries when he breaks a bone or got in a hospital for almost getting his head split to half? Oh yea, because of a kiss. You can't probably call it 'just a kiss', they were playing tounge for god sakes!

Love

Love

Love

Why does it have to exist and hurts too much?

'_Fuck this shit'_

TOMOYO'S HOUSE

"WHY DOES THIS HAS TO HAPPENNNN?! TELL ME! TELL ME WHYY?!" Tomoyo cannot keep herself from punching something.

She punched the wall several times before hearing a crack. She looked at her hand and saw the friendship ring Sakura gave her. There was where the cracked came from.

'AGH, DAMN YOU KINOMOTO, YOU HAVE TO TOP ME IN EVERYTHING DO YOU?!' Tomoyo screamed letting all those feelings go and pushed off the ring from her dainty little finger.

'FUCK YOU KINOMOTO, FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T KEEP TOPPING ME! NO, YOU CANNOT. AND YOUR VIRGIN LIPS HAD TO GO TO MY ERIOL!' then she stopped when she heard what she said.

_My Eriol_

_My Eriol_

_My Eriol_

'DAMN AS HELL I DON'T EVEN OWN HIS FUCKING ASS!' with a last scream, she collapsed. Her legs couldn't take her body weight.

She curled her arms to her legs and buried her head to her arms. Crying seemed like the only thing she could do.

Nothing else.

No, nothing.

**SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"Soo…." Sakura and Eriol said in unison as they reached Sakura's house.

"How about a goodnight kiss, babe?" Eriol inquired while smiling.

"First, don't call me babe. And second, as long as we make it just a peck on the lips and not too overboard. I wouldn't want my brother Touya to catch us and kill you," Sakura giggled

Her giggling was stopped when Eriol kissed her. Hard. Ok, containing to make the kissing not hot when it's with Eriol is hard. Almost impossible

They went from 'just a peck on the lips' to French kissing.

"YOU GAKI, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sakura and Eriol broke their kiss when they heard a voice of a young man shouting toward them.

The voice seems familiar to Sakura

Too familiar.

She turned her head around to discover a red-faced angry Touya slamming the door of his Ferrari.

"Shit," Sakura cursed under her breath

"WHY YOU FU- FREAKING BASTARD GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Touya tried not to curse as 'his sister was too young to hear it'.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM, HE'S MY-"

"I'm Sakura's boyfriend," interrupted Eriol.

"SAKURA, IS THIS FUC-FREAKING TRUE?!" Touya looked like he would burst anytime now with the question.

"YES IT IS. NOW IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HIM OR YOU EVER CALL HIM NAMES, I'M TELLING THE 'NEWS' TO OTAA-SAN RIGHT NOW!" exclaimed Sakura.

Touya quickly put his hand on his mouth to prevent him from saying anything anymore

Sakura gave Eriol a quick peck,"Bye Eriol. See you tomorrow," Eriol didn't respond but just smiled at her, kissed her cheeks and went home.

Sakura rushed home and went to her bedroom.

"OH"

"MY"

"GOD"

"I KISSED ERIOL"

"AND I LIKED IT"

"EEEPPPPPPPPP!" Sakura couldn't contain the scream of joy. It was too much.

"His lips… His tounge… Goddamit, and we haven't done something on bed now and I was already burning at school there."

"SIS, WILL YOU STOP IT, IT'S DISGUSTING!" Sakura heard her 14-year-old sister, Miwako, shout towards her.

"MI-MI IS RIGHT, GOOD THING OTAA-SAN ISN'T HOME. THAT BASTARD NEEDS A LESSON FOR BRAIN WASHING YOU!" Touya joined

"OHMYGOD PRETEND YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING MI-MI!" Sakura shouted back.

"AND TOUYA, OOH, YOU CALLING HIM NAMES EH? FORGOT THE DEAL?"

"WELL, I NE-" Touya immediately quiet down after realizing what Sakura said

"TRY TO NOT GO TO THE BED EARLY SIS!"

Sakura blushed a terrifying red hearing what her sister was laughing at.

Touya didn't laugh. Instead his face went stone hard and expressionless.

"SAKURA, YOU KNOW MORE THAN GOING TO BED WITH A GUY EARLIER THAN YOU SHOULD!"

Miwako stopped laughing upon hearing her brother's stern voice. She quietly slipped away to the kitchen to avoid the conversation.

"O-O-ONI-CHAN, I KN0W, I KNOW. JUST PLEASEEEEE DON'T LET ME GET 'THE TALK' FROM YOU OR DAD."

"OH, I CANNOT GURANTEE THAT SAKURA. KNOWING OTAA-SAN, HE'LL PROBABLY CALL THE BR-ERIOL UP IMMEDIATELY FOR 'THE TALK' WITH YOU!"

Sakura went silent. Breaking the news to Otaa-san will make her get 'the talk'. But otaa-san would be upset if she doesn't tell him. There's no choice left to do than…

After a few minutes, Touya shouted from downstairs. "KURA-CHAN, OTAA-SAN IS HOME!"

Sakura froze.

She went downstairs towards Fujitaka. _'Thank god okaa-san isn't back from her modeling trip to Paris just yet'_

"Err. Otaa-san?"

"Yes my little cherry blossom?" he smiled cheerfully towards Sakura.

"Uhh… I can't say it, onii-chan, tell otaa-san for me," Fujitaka raised up an eyebrow as he saw Sakura pulling Touya in front of her.

"I would do the honour. Our dear otaa-san, the little Kaijuu here has –" Touya stopped and screamed in pain as Sakura stepped on his foot.

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" she exclaimed.

"On the judge of how you stepped on my foot, I say you are," Touya received a glare from Sakura as Touya smirked victoriously. Fujitaka laughed upon his children fighting. The tension between Touya and Sakura was broken. Their father's laugh was always a special one. They love it when he laughs. They couldn't help but smile as their father was laughing.

"Now, continue," Fujitaka said with a few laughs.

"Well, Sakura ( Sakura gave out a breath of relief as Touya called her by her name)here apparently has a boyfriend,"

Fujitaka stopped laughing.

"And Kaho had told me that she caught Sakura and a guy kissing at school. French kissing to be exact, on the locker room and –"

"I TOLD KAHO NOT TO TELL YOU!" Sakura interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me. You can't blame her for being loyal to me," Touya said, sticking his tounge out to Sakura

"Anyway, when I came home from work, I saw Sakura and the same guy again making out. I told them to stop politely of course and –"

"Politely, HAH!" Sakura interrupted (again) with a laugh.

"Shut up kaijuu. Well, I did scream at Sakura and his boyfriend but I was making sure Sakura was safe." Touya pouted.

Sakura and Fujitaka laughed on seeing him pout and eventually Touya joined too.

"So, who's the boy, Sakura?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura blushed. Touya took some photos of her blushing. "ONII-CHAN, DELETE THEM!"

"Are you crazy? A kaijuu blushing is priceless," with that, Touya got another stomp on his foot.

"H-He's Eriol Hiiragizawa. Coming 18 in a month and 27 days. He lives in Hong Kong but transferred to Japan. He now lives with his cousin Xi-"

"Err, I only want his name Sakura," Fujitaka smiled.

Sakura blushed a deeper red.

Then Sakura saw some flashing lights.

"ONII-CHAN, DELETE THEM ALL BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR CAMERA!"

"Ooohhh, the kaijuu has gone mad," Miwako joined in with Touya.

"MI-MI YOU TRAITOR, I'LL GET YOU BOTH EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO!"

Fujitaka laugh as his children were running around the living room. '_I hope Nadeshiko comes back earlier so she can share the happiness we have here' _Fujitaka continued laughing his heads off seeing that Sakura has captured Miwako and Touya and was tieing them to a chair.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! Do review. I have the second chapter and I'm just waiting for some reviews. No flames please. Thankies :3


End file.
